My Sugar Plum
by MissPoprocks'n'Coke
Summary: Gaara's the new kid at school, but doesn't make a "normal" entrance, then again, he's not exactly what you'd call "normal". And what happens when Hinata decides to make a promise she might soon regret? Not a typical high school story, HinataxGaara HIATUS!
1. My Sugar Plum

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**My Sugar Plum**

**(-)**** PART ONE ****(-)**

A gentle summer breeze blew across Hinata's face as she, and the hair of her best friend, Ino, flew wildly in the wind. They were each patiently awaiting the arrival of their transportation home: the bus. Hinata took a seat on the nearest bench, as the sunset gracefully shined for the last time today.

"Hinata, did you hear the news?" asked her best friend. She always knew what was going on in Konoha High School, but refused to admit she loved to gossip, which amused Hinata to no end. "What news, Ino?" she asked while concealing her curiosity. Hinata would never admit it, but she was always interested in what her friend had to say. _"Please don't tell me I'm turning into a gossip too!" _she thought.

"Well, I heard from Tenten, who heard from Naruto, who heard from Rock Lee, who heard from his friend, who heard from his _sister_ that there's going to be a new kid at our school!" Ino said with a squeal and an ear-to-ear grin to match that contagious excitement. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Wait a second, who's sister are we talking about again?"

The blonde sighed, "Rock Lee's friend's sister, duh! You really got to keep up with what's going on Hinata."

"Sorry Ino, you were talking too fast." A blush crept up on her face as she lowered her head. Although Hinata was almost sixteen, she still could be put down easily, but overall, she was a more confident person who also is happier with her life.

"Sweetie, don't put yourself down like that! I know you're strong and independent, so show it," and although Ino was less than a year older, she acted like a mother at times, but still a best friend. Hinata smiled shyly and slowly tilted her head to face Ino. "That's more like it, you better start to show your confidence if you want to get this new kid to be you boyfriend an-"

"What? Who said I wanted a boyfriend!?" Hinata's blush turned a dark shade of pink. "Who even said it was a guy? I don't want to get into a relationship with someone right now! I d-don't think that aft-after I just got…" her voice trailed off as she- once again- lowered her head in shame and embarrassment, but this time with a pinch of sorrow mixed in there.

"Hina, is that a tear running down your cheek? I am _so_ sorry! I didn't know you'd cry! I'm so sorry! Damn me! Why am I always the one who brings us bad luck?"

"Ino, it's fine, I'm just not over what he did to me, but I'm fine now!"

"You sure?"

"Yup, I'm sure."

"You sure you're sure?"

"Ino, I'm positive."

"Okay, if you say so, but I still think that you should at least give him a chance, unless-"

"-Ino, stop it!"

"Sorry, _gosh_, don't sound all angry with me when I am the innocent one in this case!"

"Excuse me, but I think I'm the victim here, and as far as I can tell, you guiltier than the next guy!"

"Who's the next guy?"

"He's someone who happens to be very guilty!"

"Whatever, so can we do it?" Ino asked with impatience. _"I can't flirt with him! I don't even know him! What if he's a big jerk? I can't do it, but what if it makes- I'VE GOT IT!" _By this time, Hinata's facial expressions had changed from worried, to skeptical, back to worried, to ecstatic- all in the short time of three seconds!

"Fine, but only for one reason," said Hinata with a smirk she rarely ever used. Now, Ino was at full attention, "And what's that? Or is it a secret?"

Hinata leaned forward as Ino kneeled down to whisper something loud enough for only her friend's ears to hear. "OH! Why didn't I think of that? And while this is happening, you'll be taken, so all he can do is watch. Brilliant! But you promise you won't back out of this?"

"Promise," Hinata said as she spit in her hand, while Ino did the same, and shook hers. "… I still think this is disgusting…" Ino commented on the handshake.

"Me too, I just hope that my 'My Sugar Plum' is worth it," Hinata giggled out as she wiped the remaining spit on Ino's baby blue sweater. "Really, I mean it. Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for," replied Hinata with a bright smile as her short hair that reached her chin was blown harder by the wind. "You know Hinata," began Ino who took a seat next to her on the bench, "this is _your _sweater," Hinata stopped smiling, "and I'm not going to wash it when I give it back."

The raven haired girl stood up and stomped her left foot as if she were a child who was being deprived of the joy of playing with a toy. "Now I really hope 'My Sugar Plum' is worth it all!" Hinata plopped herself back down and muttered something barely audible: "Stupid jacket…"

**(-)**** PART TWO ****(-)**

"Damn it Temari," Kankuro yelled down the hallway from his room, "Where did you put my clean underwear? You know I hate it when you clean my room, I can never find anything. You know that all my clean undies go underneath my bed. Damn you, bitch! Why-"

"Did you just call me a bitch you man whore!?" Temari yelled from the bathroom, "Do you know the shit I went through trying to find my eyeliner in all of your useless crap? It was hell! And by the way, you should _thank_ me for cleaning it up, Kankuro," she said.

"Temari, where's my 'man magazines'?"

"Wait, you mean your _dirty _magazines? Oh, I threw those things away."

"Why? I thought you loved me… does this mean you don't love me anymore?" Kankuro left his room and went to Temari as she continued applying make-up to her face and brushing her hair- she has a date tonight. "Did you at least keep Stacey? Please, if you loved me for even a second you would know to at least let me keep Stacey."

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Stacey? Kankuro, you're pathetic. Did you know that? And no, Stacey, along with the other women who lost their dignity, is in the garbage. So if you want to be with her, I suggest you go live in the trash, not that I'd think you'd mind. After all, most of your stuff is in there with 'Stacey'..."

"**STACEY! **Baby, I'm coming for you!" Kankuro screamed as he ran out the bathroom, out the backdoor of the house, and directly towards the trashcan. "Kankuro, I didn't mean literally!"

_Ring, ring, ring, ring… _

Temari walked over and picked up the phone, "Hello?" she said as she walked over to the window to find that Kankuro's head was inside the trashcan as people were walking by and hearing him pant things like "Stacey!" or "Just tell me where you are" or "Give me a sign" or better yet "Speak to me!"

_**"Hello, might I be able to speak to a Miss Sabaku No Temari?" **_a perky voice of a young woman asked on the other end.

"I'm Miss Sabaku No Temari, how may I help you?"

_**"Of course you are,"**_ the lady said, which annoyed Temari_**, "I understand that you are the current guardian of the young gentlemen, Sabaku No Gaara, who is also, might I add his older sister, am I correct?"**_

"Guilty as charged," she said, trying to lighten up the conversation._** "Right, right, right…" **_the girl pretended to be amused_**, "If these documentations I am holding in my hands are correct, your little brother will be free to go from this horrid place by tomorrow around… 6: 45 A.M.? Isn't that wonderful? So we will be expecting you around that time, is that alright with you?"**_

She contemplated on what she said for a second, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but-"

"STACEY! What has my sister done to you?"

"KANKURO! SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO TALK ON THE PHONE!!" she yelled from the window. Maybe she should have mentioned that she also burnt all of his magazines. "Please ignore the idiot mourning in the background."

_**"Of course, but who is Stacey?"**_

"… You do not want to know. Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted, I can't pick him up by then, I have to go to work while my other brother doesn't have a car."

_**"Well, if you'd like, we could provide transportation for him. He will be enrolled in Konoha High School and that is a fifteen minute drive, so we will be more than happy to release him there; you will be able to pick him up in the afternoon."**_

"Oh, thank you so much! You have absolutely no idea what this means to me. Thank you, really," Temari said with a sigh of relief. _**"Not a problem, but he will be released under **_**special conditions**_**, but I highly doubt he will be able pull anything with authority figures surrounding him. I expect his arrival to be safe for everyone. So you will be able to pick up in the afternoon and see him once more, but for now you should get a goodnight's rest. Tootles!"**_

_Click… _Temari hung up the phone, not caring whether or not the lady had expected her to say something back like "thank you" or "goodbye". "Temari, I would like you to meet Veronica," Kankuro stated from behind. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Temari's eyes widened as she stared at a cut-out of a brunette in a yellow bikini advertising beer. "_She_ is a gift from God… And from that old dude down the street who understood my pain…"

Temari grabbed the matches on the table and lit one up, scaring the hell out of Kankuro. "Don't do it, sis. You know what will happen if I drop her." She looked at the cardboard girl, then at the interior design of her house. The walls were a beautiful shade of red, not dark enough to be a blood red but light enough to allow the hallway to appear more spacious. The floor was made of solid oak that went great with the furnishings that were giving the hall some life. There was a small, stainless steel table with a glass vase filled with orange daisies, a stainless steel lamp, and there were frames of she and her brothers arranged on the walls. The window was large and arched, while a pillow was placed on the beautiful, sturdy, antique rocking chair near that. It would be a shame if anything in the room was damaged. Temari quickly blew out the fire on the match, and pouted like a child. "Fine, you can keep her as long as you hide her in your closet.

"You've got yourself a deal! You hear that Veronica? You get to stay! Now give daddy some sugar," Kankuro's lips met the cold, unsanitary, card boarded lips in an awkward "kiss". "And as long as you don't do that when Gaara's back."

"Wait a minute; he's finally out of juvi? I thought that he still had another month, guess I was wrong," Kankuro said, lips never leaving "hers". "Nope, he'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I just hope he doesn't get himself into trouble like last time, but I don't think that'll be possible for him!"

"Yeah, that kid's got a real mouth, huh? I wonder where he gets it from."

"Probably us, actually, I wouldn't be surprised if ends up being a pervert like you," she said with a smirk on her face. "Hey, I am not a pervert. I just happen to admire the outer beauty in most attractive females, like Stacey and Veronica," he stated. Temari opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as she glanced at the clock. "Oh crap! It's already 6: 47? I'm going to be late for my date," she said frantically, "Kankuro I've got to go, bye!"

"Good luck on your date!" exclaimed Kankuro as his sister grabbed her dress, purse, car keys, and cell phone and ran out the door, but quickly came back to kiss her little brother goodbye. But to her dismay, he wiped it off after she closed the door behind her. "Love you, too," Kankuro said as he went back into his room to figure out where his underwear was.

**(-)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hey everyone! That was just my very first chapter of my very first story ever! YAY! I'm so proud of myself that I just might do a happy dance!**

**(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) … Unless it sucks terribly, then I'ma look like this (TT)... Please review! Constructive criticism is encouraged and speak your mind why don't you (Unless you being mean)! Expect the next chapter to be up some time soon (but not too soon cause my internet connection always is very low; it usually loses the connection!), and for me to stop typing right about… now! MissPoprocks'n'Coke out! **


	2. The Grand Entrance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**The Grand Entrance**

** ( - ) ****PART ONE**** ( - ) **

Monday means different things to many individuals: to some, the slowest day of the week, to others, the most exciting, a few feel that it is a chance to make new beginnings; others couldn't care less. But Hinata is part of the few who believe in "new beginnings", which isn't always a good thing.

Hinata was sitting on the school bus beside Tenten, twiddling her thumbs in a nervous manner. She had a blank look on her face as she continuously glanced out the window, as if she were searching for some comfort. "Hey, you okay?" asked the older girl with two perfect buns at the top of her head. Before she had noticed Hinata's discomfort, she was babbling about how Neji forgot her birthday… again. "Are you okay?" she tried once more, but Hinata didn't stop her unusual habits.

"Hey," she said in a loud, demanding voice, "if you plan on pretending that you're paying attention to me any time soon, feel free to let me know at any given moment."

Hinata whipped head around, causing her hair to hit her face. "Oh! I'm sorry, Tenten. I just wasn't paying attention, really."

She looked at the girl questionably, before remembering what Ino had told her the night before over the phone. With a sly grin she said, "This doesn't have anything to do with that promise you made to Ino, does it?"

"… Maybe, why do you ask that? Why not something like 'Did you have a nightmare last night'?"

"Because I'm not stupid, and since you didn't answer my question, I guess I'll take that as a yes. But try not to worry about what he'll be like, cause for all we know he might be a really sweet guy who's also a gentlemen and thinks you're cute! All we do know is that Lee knows him, and if he knows him, he just has to be nice!" she said reassuringly.

"I really do hope so!"

The bus came to a stop at Konoha High School as the students stood up to get off, only to be greeted by loud shouting and other students running towards the one direction, one exact same direction. "What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Hey! Guys come over here and check out the new kid!" yelled an all too familiar voice.

"Naruto? What are you talking about?"

"JUST COME ON!!" he screamed as he walked over to the two girls, grabbed their wrists, and pulled them towards the crowd of students.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! OVER HERE!"

Naruto had pushed them past the crowd of people to the front where Ino was getting impatient. "Students," a voice said through a mega phone, "there is nothing to see here. Go to you're classes at this instant."

"Well, what do you think?" Ino asked Hinata. Hinata looked behind the few teachers urging students to go to their classes, and saw the most absurd thing in her life: a boy was sitting down, eyes closed, handcuffed, and two of the _many_ shinobi surrounding him were kneeling down; talking to him. He had flaming red hair, most likely dyed; she guessed that he probably didn't want anyone to know his natural hair color because his eyebrows were shaved off. He had three black earrings on each ear, and wore dark black eyeliner. The boy was wearing black, baggy shorts and a red collared shirt. His shoes were both old worn Converse and had pen writing on the parts that weren't cloth, but they didn't match: one was red while the other was black. The boy also had a red tattoo on the side of his forehead which she couldn't read from so far away. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him; after all, his tanned muscles were greatly complimented by his shirt, and he was so tall that it felt as if he was towering her, even though he was kneeling. Only three words would describe him.

He.

Is.

Freakin'.

Hot.

But not even three words could do it. "He looks like a giant bottle of Coca-Cola!" Naruto exclaimed, answering Ino's question for her. _"Oh goodness, for once he's right!"_ Hinata thought.

"Naruto, stop it! You're scaring Hina!" Ino screamed into his ear, confusing him; he is still ignorant about the situation.

"Damn… look at the bright side," Tenten began as the other three turned to look at her,"at least he's hot, and if you get hot too he can cool you off with a bottle of his Coca-Cola!"

Ino glared at her, telling her in her own silent language to shut up.

"Hina, sweetie, it's okay! Don't feel bad because Naruto is an idiot and Tenten should get executed for being a jerk."

"Hey!"

"Just remember not to judge a book by its cover… or in this case a Coca-Cola bottle," she squeezed in as they all-except Hinata who was blushing instead- laughed hysterically. She looked at the "Coca-Cola bottle" one more time, his eyes were still closed. _"I wonder what he's like,"_ she thought as she turned away, hoping to get a grip on reality… but she knew _that_ wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

** ( - ) ****PART TWO**** ( - ) **

_"Why the hell Temari enrolled me in this shit-hole I'll never know," _Gaara thought as he ignored the two shinobi about where his eyeliner was, and where it was supposed to go.

"Anko, for the last time, I'm going to tell you that you're supposed to use eyeliner on your eyebrows! That way there won't be pieces of skin showing and your eyebrows will look more normal."

"Kurenai, then why is it called _eye_liner? He is wearing it correctly! Even though it looks like he put it during a tornado or earthquake, I say he has it where he's supposed to; end of story," Anko said as she gave a "heartwarming" smile.

"Whatever, I always have the last laugh-"

"May I please go now?" Gaara finally asked.

Anko glanced at him, "Sorry kid, but we're not allowed to release you until the 'Boss-lady' comes. So, for now, just chill out, you still have plenty of time." He kneeled down on the ground, waiting for the "Boss-lady", as Anko put it, to come. Today he was finally out of juvi, but he still felt as if he were captive.

Students were beginning to make a crowd around him that was growing larger by the second. Slowly, they were getting louder and louder, he could see some pointing, laughing; staring. Some had shocked expressions on their faces; others were trying to figure out what was going on.

And as the crowd grew, more faculty and staff grew, urging them to go away. It was getting to be too much…

Too many students…

Too many teachers…

Too many shinobi…

Too many distractions…

Too many noises…

Just too much for him…

_"Maybe if I close my eyes, they will all go away."_

_**"Honestly, what makes you think that?"**_

Gaara's "inner voice" arrived right on time, _"Will you leave me alone bitch?"_

_**"Why call me a bitch when you were the one who made me up?"**_

_"I did not make you up!"_

_**"Believe what you wish, but I am always going to be right, and I'll never leave you!"**_

__Gaara shut his eyes, _"Just shut up, you're giving me a migraine-"_

"Are you Sabaku No Gaara?" an old woman with two blonde pigtails asked.

"Do I look like I'm Sabaku No Gaara?"

"You need to stop that sarcasm, cause I doubt it's going to help you now," Two of the many shinobi, Kurenai and Anko, kneeled down beside him, "These guys are gonna talk to you the take off your handcuffs, then you're gonna come to me, okay?"

Gaara's eyes were still closed when he nodded, and the lady left. "Listen kid, that was just the principal of this school, now if you act like a _mild_ good little boy, you probably won't get yourself into any deeper shit than you've already gotten yourself into."

"Yeah, kiddo," Anko said as she began removing the handcuffs, "Just don't screw up with who you associate with like last time."

His wrists were finally free of the wretched things as he stood up and walked over to the principal. "My name is Ms. Tsunade, by the way, now all we have left to do is pass you scan you, give you your backpack, and then you're all set.

_"Ah! Those wonderful things! Oh joy; I wonder how long it's been since they've used those?"_

Gaara knew the drill: first he took off his belt, then, his shoes. After that, he lifted his shirt a bit so they could see the hem of his pants, and walked through the metal detector. Tsunade examined him and his shoes carefully, not wanting anything against school rules to pass. After that, she scanned him again with a hand held scanner… thingy… as he stretched out his arms and legs, allowing her to have more access. "Alright," she said as she handed him back his belongings, "You're clean,"

_"Damn, this is gonna be one hell of a day, Temari better come by early to save me from this shit."_

_**"You can only dream, kid, but that's never going to get you anywhere in life if that's all you do!"**_

___"As much as I hate to admit it, and I REALLY hate to admit it, you're right."_

** ( - ) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hola! I'm ssssssssssssssooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner, but the demons from hell stopped me from reaching my computer for like 6 days… I am not a big fan of my cousins from oklahoma… ANWAYS, I hope this chapter is as good as the last one; THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS!! I hope I don't disappoint anyone… I had to write this quickly… HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Please review, pretty pretty, please! MissPoprocks'n'Coke out!**

**P.S. yes, I am a Sakura disliker. **


	3. First Impressions Suck

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**First Impressions Suck**

"Wait up, Naruto! My legs aren't as long as yours! Quit running so fast, we're not even late yet!" exclaimed Hinata.

"No, I want to get a seat in the front of the class before anyone else does; I really need to study. Don't you know I'm bad at Spanish?"

Naruto was pulling Hinata by the wrist to the last class of the day as his blonde hair was becoming greasy from the beads of sweat forming on his head. He was dressed in his usual attire: black and orange plaid shorts, an orange tee shirt, a pair of white Nikes, and to top it all off, an orange beanie with a design of a fox throwing shuriken at a "living" cup of ramen with the words "I shall devour you!" fading in the background.

Hinata was the one who had given him the infamous hat in the first place. She was about thirteen when she did this; when she confessed to Naruto that she secretly had a crush on him. And when she did that, they began to date, but soon found it awkward and gave up on themselves. But he still kept the hat as a symbol of their bond, a friendship that could withstand anything. He was there for her when she got her first boyfriend, not just a "romantic" date. He was there to protect from the same guy she now HATES with a passion when she found out the news that tore her… he was her big brother.

Hinata giggled as she saw the pupils of his cerulean blue eyes begin to dilate. _"Is he really that stressed? I should be even more stressed than he is, but this is just… just… ridiculous!!"_

"Hinata, I think we found two seats in the very front of the class!" he shouted as he entered a rather empty classroom. "Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get to sit next to Gaara. Lee said that we should get to know him better, and maybe he's not as bad as we think!"

"U-Um I don't think tha-that he w-would like to sit with us," she began as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "maybe we should give him a little bit of space."

"Hinata, do you feel okay? You never stutter un- WAIT A MINUTE!! Hinata?"

"_Oh no! Don't tell me Ino told him about the thing too! I thought she would at least keep her mouth shut with him."_

"You like him don't you?"

"What?" Hinata said as she blushed and blinked at the boy who was now sitting in one of the desks in the very front row of the neatly organized classroom. "Um, yeah," she began not wanting to reveal the current situation, "you caught me Naruto…"

"I knew it! I could tell right when Lee introduced us to him; you're so obvious it's ridiculous," he said with an ear-to-ear grin. Hinata sighed_, "Right now I don't even want to think about him, I'm still not over whatshisname; why did I agree to this again? Oh! I wish I thought this through a little bit more." _

**FLASHBACK**

"Hinata, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe that person we saw in the morning wasn't the same person Tenten was telling you about…" she whispered as she continued eating her sandwich in the lunchroom.

Ino looked over her friend skeptically and frowned before giving an annoyed sigh. "And what makes you think that? As far as I can tell, he's the only person people have been buzzin' about. Even the throw- up- colored- stuck- up- bitch is talking about him, and she never talks about anyone but herself! Not that there's much to talk about, but Bitch Ass always finds new people and tries to make them have a bad rep. She hasn't done that with this dude yet, so she must be planning something, something very, very, simple-minded."

"But what if he's not the guy we're looking for?"

"Hina, would you like it if I go and ask? Because Lee isn't very far-"

"-No, Ino don't!" But it was too late, the blonde girl with crumbs on her face from the food she had been eating earlier before had dragged Hinata to the far away table which Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, and a familiar face (who also happened to be sitting where _he_ used to…) were eating.

"Hi Lee! Who do you have there? _Hinata_ and I would love to meet him," she purred with a charming smile.

"_Please don't tell me Ino's gonna do something embarrassing!"_

Lee managed to squeeze out a- bizarre- flattered laugh, "Well, YOUTHFUL INO!! This fellow's name is Gaara, but of course, he is still rather quiet." Lee thought Ino was flirting with him, but everyone else knew better than that.

"Aren't all new kids like that their first day," she said, leaning over the Lee's side," But I know that_ Gaara _seems to be different, hmm?" That was the wrong thing to say; Gaara was now looking up from his food, he was no longer ignoring the conversation, but his eyes were STILL closed, "I'm different, really? I'd love to hear how…"

Ino's jaw dropped, she hadn't been expecting to actually talk to him, only pump information for Hinata. "Or perhaps your friend could tell me, _hmm_?" he mimicked Ino to the best of his ability, and revealed his eyes to the poor Hyuga. His beautiful aquamarine eyes felt as if they were piercing her all the way through. Her cheeks began to stain with a rosy shade, making her forget that she was now able to see his mysterious tattoo that was covered by his bright red locks. Her mind began to go blank as she felt her legs begin to weaken and her lips begin to tremble. Their eyes felt as if they had somehow locked together, and he wasn't letting her go.

"I-I, umm, w-well, I-I," she started to blush even pinker.

"Well?" he said, never taking his eyes off of her.

"U-Umm I-I-I ju-just-" Gaara was getting impatient. Finally, he stood up and took a step towards her, but she unconsciously took a step backwards. "You really aren't sure what she meant, huh?" he sighed out as he ran his long fingers through his thick, soft hair.

"We-Well, I-I," she could feel his eyes burning holes in her self esteem. This guy is seriously intimidating. "Are you going to answer the question, or are you going to stand there and stutter like an idiot?"

"Hey! I don't care if you are new; don't talk to Hina like that!" Ino yelled which caused the students in the large lunchroom to quiet down for a second, but the noise immediately started back up again soon afterwards. But all Hinata could hear was the sound of her heartbeat, thrusting her chest up and down with a powerful force, but to Gaara, it only seemed that she was breathing harder than before. He took another step closer; by this time, the distance between them was so short that if Gaara took another step closer, the tip of her nose would be lightly brush his chest.

_Thump!_

Hinata's legs finally gave in; she fell onto his chest. Luckily two sturdy, tanned arms were caught Hinata and held her upright, keeping her from falling onto the filthy floor. "Well I gue-"

**END FLASHBACK**

That was the last thing Hinata remembered before she fainted and woke up in the freezing nurse's office. And that was the last memory she wanted to make with him, but saying that would never stop Ino.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I'm sorry it took so long to update, my internet was down. And Gaara will be in the next chapter because this one is as long as my last one! Thank you all of my reviewers!! I want more reviews though! Lolol!! Until my next update, I'll be at a funeral sniff sniff. And I got a question for y'all: should I update every week, or try and do it every 3-4 days? PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	4. Second Impressions Suck

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Second Impressions Suck**

"_Where the hell am I?"_

"_**I told you we should have taken a left turn, but NO!! Apparently, you have a magical map!"**_

"_We? WE? Who said anything about 'we'? As far as I can tell, the only one who actually exists here is ME!"_

"_**You're probably just still grumpy because you were the **_**fortunate **_**one who had to carry that Hina girl who fainted, but don't worry; I forgive you."**_

**FLAHBACK**

Gaara was quietly sitting at a small, round table, staring at the food before him. Suddenly, a blonde boy with sapphire blue eyes and a strange beanie approached him. "Hey? Your name was Gaara wasn't it?"

Gaara looked up at him and raised an "eyebrow", "Yes; why? Did my name change?" he said while picking up his fork and taking a bite of the now cold spaghetti.

"Umm," Naruto scratched his head, "no. But Lee and I were wondering if we could sit here…"

"Lee?" he questioned while raising an "eyebrow".

"Yeah! SO can we?"

"Sure…"

"Great! My name's Naruto by the way," he cheerfully said. He was obviously not hesitant or cautious next to the boy, but knowing that the blonde saw him- handcuffed-early in the morning, made Gaara suspicious why he wasn't acting that way, but he shrugged it off when Lee arrived with a plate as green as his overalls. But what was on the plate made both of the boys stop and stare. It was a salad, a salad with lettuce, spinach, broccoli, green beans, jalapeños, cucumbers, zucchini, peas, peppers, cabbage, and _light_ Italian dressing. The plate also included a bottle of mineral water.

Naruto and Gaara both looked at each other, disgusted with the plate, then stared at Rock Lee. "WHERE YOU DID YOU GET THAT CRAP?" they shouted simultaneously. Lee began to open his mouth, but two feminine figures caught his eye before he could answer their rude question with a cheerful response.

"Hi Lee! Who do you have there? _Hinata_ and I would love to meet him," one of the two girls purred with a charming smile. But that wasn't enough to charm Gaara; instead, he closed his eyes, shielding his view from the blonde with crumbs on her face and the girl with panic stricken eyes and short, midnight blue hair.

"_Are they really going to talk about what I _think _they're going to talk about?"_

"_**I don't know! Why are you asking me!?"**_

_"I wasn't asking anyone!! That was the rhetorical question!"_

_**"… Then why ask?"**_

_"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!"_

_**"You seriously need anger management classes."**_

"-But I know that _Gaara _seems to be different, hmm?" the blonde girl said.

_"Oh, she's sailing into uncharted territory…" _he thought as he put his fork down. "I'm different, really? I'd love to hear how…"

_**"Hook, line, and sinker…"**_

Gaara noticed something wrong: she made no effort to answer his question, so, instead, he searched for the answer in her little friend. Now that was someone he could toy with! "Or perhaps your friend could tell me, _hmm_?"

To him, this was just too easy. When he opened his eyes, he could see that the blonde's jaw dropped and the blue-ish haired girl was slightly blushing, and although her eyes were wide open, her pink lips were trembling and her legs were shaking. To make things even more intense for the poor girl, he locked eyes with hers.

Gaara may have seemed impassive the entire time he was watching the girl stumble and stutter over her words, but inside he was laughing like a hyena, which is a strange thought by the way. "Well?" Gaara wasn't letting his sight wander when it came to this girl; that really sucked for her…

She was at a loss! He had never heard anyone stutter as continuously as she did! "Are you going to answer the question, or are you going to stand there and stutter like an idiot?"

"Hey! I don't care if you are new; don't talk to Hina like that!" the blonde yelled which caused the students in the large lunchroom to quiet down for a second, but the noise immediately started back up again soon afterwards. _"Is this really Lee's friends? Even Nartu wasn't this pathetic in the short time we talked!"_

"_**His name is Naruto Mr. Observant, and is it just me, or is **_**Hina**_** breathing harder?"**_

Gaara took another step closer her, and the next thing he knew, she fell down, onto his chest, and into his arms. "Well I guess she fell for me…" he jokingly said, but that didn't amuse Ino in the least bit.

"HINA! Gaara, what did you do to her you freako?"

The red headed boy looked at her in confusion, "Me? What the hell are you talking about? SHE'S the one who fainted! I didn't do a thing to her!"

"Guys! Stop arguing so we can take her to the nurse's office!"

"Yes! Gaara, follow me and carry her to the nurse!" Lee hastily exclaimed.

**END FLASHBACK**

"… _I hate you, with a great intensity…"_

The poor "red head" was hopelessly lost in the massive hallways of the foreign school. Throughout the entire day, not one minute was unable to surpass the opportunity of catching a glimpse of the new kid who made _quite_ an entrance. All of the unfamiliar eyes staring at him throughout the day made him tense and, above all, angry. And due to all the menacing eyes, he might have accidentally taken a wrong turn… or maybe two… maybe. But that was the least of his worries; instead, he was focused on trying to get the girl with pink hair- that might be mistaken as the color of puke- away from him. As if on cue, the pink girl snickered at his confusion.

"You know you're never going to find your way to your class if you just explore," she said as she narrowed her eyes-they were the same color, but hers were a bit darker and paled and they also were checking him out: a thought he did not wish to distinguish.

"C'mon?" Gaara turned to face the tall pink schoolgirl. She was leaning on one lean leg with one hand on her waist and the other dangling on her side. Her clothes were matching the color of her hair; she was wearing a pink miniskirt with pictures of cherries on it, a lacey, pink tube top, a large, red jock jacket, which obviously wasn't hers, and pink sandals. Gaara could already tell that this girl was a pink slut with a bad attitude, and being alone in the hallway with her didn't exactly help his opinion.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, what's yours?" she asked with a sassy tone.

"None of your business."

"Oh, come on! I don't bite… sometimes…" she whispered while stepping closer to him and applying some lip gloss.

"What happened to that boy with the dog in his backpack that was all over you earlier? I don't give a damn about you, so go flirt with him."

"Well, I'm sure Kiba wouldn't mind," she said as she bent down to fix her heels, and to give him a look at something _special. _Unfortunately, Gaara wasn't interested in her body or mind. As she raised herself up, the tall boy walked away, leaving her in solitude. "HEY! Don't you walk away from me!"

"And why not!" he coldly stated more than asked, this chic was the _below _the last person he wanted to talk to right now. As he began to walk away, she stomped over to his side, grabbing his wrist in such an exasperated rush that her long wavy hair flew forward, brushing their wrists. But as quickly as she grabbed him, he switched their positions with a quick twist of his wrist and fiercely clenched her wrist, making her protest in pain. "Let me go!" she shouted in his face, her breath was the aroma of the aftertaste of spaghetti.

"Fine, but that's only cause you have bad breath…" he released her as he continued to walk away. Turning the corner, he met a familiar face.

"Lee! Could you help me find where my next class is?"

"OF COURSE, YOUTHFUL GAARA! IT WOULD BE MY HONOR TO ESCORT ONLY ONE OF MY MANY YOUTHFUL COMPANIONS!!" He said as his bug-eyes widened with excitement.

"Thank you, Lee," he murmured under his breath, "At least now I don't have to face that bitch."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, what did I do during the LONG week and five days I was gone? I was in Mexico going to a funeral and visiting my grandmamma, my internet wouldn't work for two days, Tuesday I was just lazy, and the other days I was painting my bathroom a dark-pinkish RED! Sorry, but this is summer, and according to my parents, I'm supposed to DO STUFF other than sit at the computer and type! Oh wells… REVIEW! Do it now or my foul odor shall HAUNT you for the rest of your afterlife! Just kidding! I don't smell that bad. Miss Poprocks n Coke out!**

**P.S. The throw up colored biatch was Sakura…**

**P.P.S the tanned arms were Gaara's, and who said anything about Sasuke? I haven't even decided if he was gonna BE in this fiction? And Neji is her cousin in this story, and there's no incest! And last, but not least, Sai has a different part in this fic. SO THINK HARDER CAUSE YOU'RE WAY OFF!! Lolol!! Or are you? (dun Dun DUNNN!) **


	5. The Recording OF DOOM!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**MPNC's Corner!**** Alright people, because I am tired of writing P.S.'s, I will now comment/ answer all of your questions here at ****MPNC's Corner!**** Here's what I got to say: **None of the characters are shinobi in this fiction except Anko and Kurenai. They ARE "normal" kids. A shinobi is like a cop or that type of figure. And none of them want to be a shinobi except for ONE person! (You can guess easily cause I'ma tell ya that he's part of team 7 in the manga… and he's **BLONDE**!)

I'm not a full fledged Mexican (For some reason, I'm the only one who can't speak Spanish in my family & I live in USA) and we drove to Chihuahua for the funeral –sniff sniff- and to see my grandma–**YAY-**!

"**Welcome Back" is Overrated**

"Ino, do you know where Tenten is? I thought she said she'd walk home with us," Hinata asked. At long last, after long hours of going to school they were finally dismissed. Other students were eagerly rushing out of the doors of Konoha High, but Ino and Hinata were busy waiting for their brunette friend. "I'm telling you Hina, as soon as I get my hands on that chick, I'ma strangle her!"

"Hey, guys! What are you still doing here?"

Ino was now furious, **"THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU TENTEN!!"**

"Shikamaru! Baby, my bad, I thought you were absent today!"

Shikamaru gazed up at the two big blue eyes, "No, I was sitting with Gaara, Naruto, and Lee during lunch, troublesome women…"

"What are you talking about? I didn't see you there! Did you see him there Hina?"

Hinata took a look at Shikamaru and shook her head, "No, I didn't see you at all, not even before I… fainted…"

"Yeah, babe! Were you sleeping during all of this?"

Shikamaru rubbed his temples in an attempt to recall the previous event, "I remember that I asked if I could sit next to Gaara, he said yes, and then I woke up to you screaming at Gaara, you seriously need to chill every once in a-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PONYTAIL- WEARING- **JERK!**? I am the MOST mellow and serene person this school has to offer!! In fact, I think that YOU need to take a chill-pill! If you EVER tell your gorgeous girlfriend that-"

Ino and Shikamaru had the most infamous on-an-off relationship in their class. The main cause was the fact that Ino was ignorant to the fact that she is an extremely flirtatious gossip who is a bit too love struck, possessive, and jealous when it comes to her two-year-boyfriend, and that Shikamaru lacked knowledge in the boyfriend section of his head. But these two couldn't deny that they deeply cared about each other, ignorance, flirtatiousness, and all.

"If you're looking for Tenten, she said that she'd be at volleyball practice and can't go today until coach lets them."

Ino's furious scowl dropped to a disappointed frown. "Ino, I guess we should just go to my house, Neji is taking Hanabi and her friends to go see a movie and my father won't be home until later."

"Fine, Hinata, but this means you have to feed me because I know my parents won't."

Hinata giggled, Ino's parents were usually on some type of date that was meant to "enhance" their romance. Usually, the outcome was better than expected, but later, the aftermath was dreadfully horrific. Obscenities were usually shouted at one another, while various large objects were "tossed to one another". So it was normally safe to go to Hinata's house and talk about things, which _was_ the wise thing to do.

"Of course, Ino, let's go," she giggled out as they began walking home. The walk home was short and silent, but for some unknown reason, Ino was just staring at her and grinning, but when she turned her head to face Ino, she would turn her head back around so fast that, occasionally, her hair would non-intentionally hit her face. By the time they had reached the front door, she knew what shampoo she used, by scent and taste. "Oh Hinata, can I ask you a teensy weensy tiny question?" she sang out rather sweetly while she grabbed two sodas from the refrigerator.

"Umm, aren't you asking me one right now?" responded a confused blue-head. Ino rolled her eyes at her naïve friend as she danced over to where she dropped off her backpack. Hinata stood up to get a better view of what she was doing, but Ino's long, straight, blonde hair was acting as a barrier, preventing her from observing the mischievous girl. "Umm-"

"Hina, do you know what this is?"

Hinata looked at the small rectangular object in her hands. It was an old, outdated piece of junk, THAT'S what it was, but as she took a closer look, she noticed it had a tape inside and a big, red circle on one of the buttons. "A tape recorder?"

Ino frowned as she took one hand and put it on her hip, "Hina, I want you to say it as if you're sure of yourself! Am I understood?" There she went being all motherly again. The shorter girl shook her head and repeated what she said previously, "It's a tape recorder."

"Yes! Yes it is! And guess what's in it?" she squealed enthusiastically. Hinata looked up at her and laughed as she darted towards the leather couch, well, not before taking a sip of soda. "A tape recording?" she jokingly said. The blue-eyed girl hit her with one of the pillows on the other couch, but Hinata was still laughing. "**NO!!** Stop being a killjoy, Hinata! Gosh, it's a tape recording of me asking Gaara some questions for you. Duh! He's actually- well, I'll let you figure it out for yourself." Ino hit the play button and some shuffling of papers was heard.

"_Hey, is this crap on? Oops! Never mind, alright this is going to be a tape of me secretly interrogating the new kid, Gaara. Let me just put this in my handy dandy back pocket and we can get started!"_ Ino's footsteps and students in the hallway could be heard in the recording.

"_Hi, Gaara! Do you remember me? I'm the girl who yelled at you for making my friend, Hinata, faint!"_

"_Umm, if you're the girl who popped my eardrum, then yes, I remember you. Are you here to pop my other one?"_

_"No silly! Why would I do that? I'm, just here to apologize for my unacceptable behavior. Is that really so bad?"_

_ "It depends on the way you apologize, because, technically, you still haven't done it yet."_

Hinata raised an eyebrow at Ino, but she just shrugged it off as she pressed fast forward. "This part only has me trying to apologize to him while Naruto is talking to Ms. Shizune in the background, so can't really hear anything," she said while blushing.

**"That big liar she just doesn't want me to know what they were saying!"** Hinata thought. Ino took another sip of her soda before, once again, pressing the play button.

_"- Look, I told you, that your apology is accepted and I already said you're welcome, so you can go now!"_

_ "Hold on, I'm just curious, what do you think about her?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Ugh! You know!"_

_ "No, I don't know."_

_ "I mean, do you think she's cute? Plain? Too short? Obnoxious? What do you think of her?"_

_ "I think she needs speech classes…"_

Hinata began to blush as she sunk in her seat, just one glance could make you see something very obvious; she _really_ wanted to disappear, but that wouldn't do her much good: she'd give Ino a panic attack.

_"Seriously Gaara! Don't you have any other impressions of her?"_

_ "… Well… like HOW again?"_

_ "GAARA!!"_

_ "Fine, sorry umm… I guess she's kind of cute, with how she's so small and the way her hair is cut to make her cheeks look a bit… cheekier. She seems like she wouldn't be as big of a nuisance as you would be, but that's all I can tell you… Can I go now?"_

_"No! I have one more question and then you can leave! Alright?"_

_ "Look I-"_

_ "Listen to me young man; I did not come hear so you could complain as if you were a child who didn't know any better. Now you are going to stand there against those lockers, pay attention to my last and final question WITHOUT interruptions-"_

"Oh no, I completely forgot about that part, Hinata."

_"Am I clear or must I repeat myself a second time? Although that would be highly unnecessary…"_

_ "C-Crystal clear…"_

_ "Do you have a girlfriend?"_

"And this, Hina, is the part where there's a long awkward silence, but I'm just gonna skip that part."

_"Well, do you? Are you gonna answer me?"_

Gaara chuckled_, "Yes, yes I do, but I wouldn't trade her for the world."_

_ "Oh really, what's her name?"_

_ "I thought that you already asked your last question! I let you slip in two more, so I don't feel the need to answer your other one."_

_ "Fine, you can go now…"_

_ "Thank you."_

_Click…_

"He has a g-girlfriend?" Hinata asked. Maybe Ino shouldn't have shown her that tape…

"Yup! But he also thinks you're cute!" she said in his/her defense.

**"INO!!"**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lolol!! I SUCK at updating! It's not entirely my fault by the way, it's the fact that my internet doesn't work half the time! ROFLMAO!! Ha ha! Sorry guys! I'm actually laughing as I type! Anyways, -cough- there's gonna be a change of plans; Gaara's and Hinata's parts are from this point on going to be in two separate chapters. And expect the next chapter to be out soon, because I've already started it! Lolol!! And there's gonna be another fic coming out that I've been working on that's called "Present is a Gift". But not until I finish this one or maybe not until I finish another one. REVIEW!! Please… the make me VERY JOVIAL!!**


	6. Welcome Back is Overrated

"Welcome Back" is Overrated

"**Welcome Back" is Overrated**

It had been a long dreadful day filled with the cruelest, most horrific, barbaric, in dignifying form of torture any seventeen year old would **kill** to avoid: learning. That's what Gaara had attempted, to fake his own death, but, to his misfortune, the ketchup in the lunch room wasn't the exact shade he wanted, leading to his demise. He has had far worse days, like the day he was arrested, but that was in the past: all of Temari's unanswered questions, all of Kankuro's pointless comfort, all of the perplexed expressions, everything was in the past, and he didn't plan on bringing that back in his life… But with Gaara's attitude, you'll never really know what's gonna what's going to happen. While with this super-red-head, you _really_ need to expect the unexpected.

First, he was the center of attention of attention, which, actually, he didn't really mind, but the reasons for this scene were not endearing. Next, he was dragged to the principal's office to be given a lecture of his responsibilities and goals he must set for himself. After he was freed from that wretched place, he soon met Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata, but instead of a nice "Hello!" he got a "WHY DID YOU MAKE MY BEST FRIEND FAINT? YOU BASTARD!!", and carried the frightened girl all the way to the infirmary. After that wonderful moment, he had attempted to fake his own death, but that didn't work out so well (he was scolded by Ms. Tsunade.). Afterwards, he was interrogated by a blonde girl-Ino. And lastly, he had a run-in with a little someone… But, he still had days that were far worse.

So here he was, taking deep breaths while trying to relax; he was going to go home. The lady at the center said that Temari would pick his up after school, but he was doubtful. _**"Kid, quit straining yourself; it's not like you robbed a bank. Besides, you should be happy! Or whatever that emotion's called, lighten up!"**_

"_Please, give me one good reason why I shouldn't be FREAKING OUT! Temari's probably going to lecture me, or if she doesn't do that, she'll start getting emotional!"_

"_**That'll be really bad! Poor child…"**_

"_Thank you for caring about me."_

"_**Who said anything about you? I feel sorry for Temari! You don't know what to do when someone gets all emotional. Remember the time you made that poor twelve year old cry? You really did nothing to help her stop crying…"**_

"_What was I supposed to do?"_

"_**Well, if you weren't so foolish, you'd KNOW!"**_

"Hey! Gaara," said a memorable tone of voice, Naruto's tone, "just the men I wanted to see! Listen, my pops just called me on my cell and told me he wouldn't be coming to pick me up so I wouldn't have to ride the bus, I'm out of cash, and the bus already departed, so…"

"_Please don't ask for a ride home. Please don't ask for a ride home. Please don't ask for a ride home. Please don't ask for a ride home."_

"_**He's going to ask for a ride home! I just know it!"**_

"Can you give me a lift home?"

"_**SCORE ONE FOR ME!! YEAH BABY!"**_

"_Damn it!"_

"Well, my ride isn't here yet." he stated a bit too quickly. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stood in front of the tall, tanned new student. "Then who was that lady at the front office asking for you? I thought she was going to take you home, so I told her I knew you and asked for a ride and she accepted, but she asked me if it was alright with you, and I said I didn't know, so I came out here to ask you! So will you?"

All Gaara could do was gape at the blonde boy; didn't he ever have someplace else to be? He showed more often then Lee did, and Lee was a freak about pinpointing the exact location of EVERYONE! Yes, that's what Lee was: a stalker-like-man who, if in a fairytale, would probably be that annoying chipmunk you couldn't get rid of. Naruto was a vigorous free-spirit who someone could easily detest; the sidekick, or the hero. Ino was a WITCH, who happened to be overprotective of her friends, was feisty and flirtatious, and didn't look like so hag-ish, so she was more like a protector. Hinata was- well, he couldn't really declare his opinion at the moment due to lack of knowledge on this girl, but so far, she was the stunning damsel in distress who also happened to be a **PAIN **to save, not that he was complaining or anything, she was the princess! Now SAKURA was the witch of the fairytale, so that meant she was after the princess! But Naruto was going to be the hero, her prince charming, but Naruto wasn't _that_ heroic. And where did he fit into all of this? Is Gaara the jester, the evil butler, the mesmeric knight in shining armor, the unlucky pedestrian who was somehow tossed into this dilemma? Right now, he was really thinking it was the last one…

"Fine, where do you live?"

"Umm… I- uh…"

"_**HA HA! The kid doesn't even know where he lives! P to the A to the AUTHETIC!"**_

"_Paauthentic? Don't you mean pathetic?"_

"_**That's what I said, paauthetic! You really need to start paying attention in class, kid."**_

"_THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!"_

"Hey, kiddo! Good to see your face again baby bro, I missed you so much," Temari said as she pulled Gaara into a warm, loving embrace, "Oh, Naruto, did he say yes?"

"Believe it! But could I go to your house and wait there until my dad's out of work? He could pick me up!"

"Sure, you can call him and tell him where you'll be."

"Alright, thank you! You guys are totally awesome! Believe it!"

"Oh no…" Gaara muttered under his breathe.

"_**If this is what we came back home for, they must seriously be screwing around with our head, kiddo…"**_

"_And you're acting as if I don't know this already…"_

**Later that day…**

"And what does this have to do with the fact that I made it home _safely_?"

"Kankuro, it doesn't matter if you weren't harmed, the thing that matters is that you hitched a ride all the way from Pickle's Clown School, and that's dangerous!" Temari scolded.

"Hey! It's Pickle's School for the Fine Clown and Mime Arts to you… b-"

"Kankuro, stop pestering her before you make Temari hurt you, and, besides, what's all this talk about a clown school?" his younger brother advised.

"You go to a clown school? Gaara, your brother is so cool! Well, actually, not really." Naruto managed to squeeze in before Gaara continued to question his older brother.

"What happened to your job as a zookeeper?"

"Well, remember what happened last time?"

**FLASHBACK**

"Alright Gaara, this is my job: I-"

"Really have no life, clean up animal poop, can't get more dates then his younger brother, has no car; shall I go on with the list?" Gaara and Kankuro were each discovering the newfound wonders of his glorious job as a zookeeper. Sorry to say, though, Gaara was not tamed, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he did something very stupid.

"Shut up freak who recently suffered insomnia, it's not my fault they all have really buff boyfriends. Because of that, I really don't want to ruin their relationship."

"Yeah, right! You just want to keep your face the way it is; don't lie to me because I know better."

"Shut up…"

"Hey, what's this for?" He asked as he reached out to push a button.

"No don't-"

All too soon, the click of the button was heard, followed by sounds of metal bars being raised. The cages for the animals were finally opened, leaving the unprotected civilians exposed to creatures. Gaara's eyes should have widened in alarm, he knew the consequences of his actions, after all; instead, he found himself grinning like a fool. Creatures were exiting there "habitats" and no one was there to put a stop to this significant dilemma. In his eyes, he saw no wrong, so he shouted the most foolish, irrational, idiotic, dumb ass, reckless, inattentive thing not even Kankuro would shout.

"FREE THE BEASTS!!"

**END FLASHBACK**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** IM AM SOOOOO SORRY!! My internet wouldn't connect at all! I spent all of this time trying to fix it and practicing my instruments, in the end, we just got this new antenna thingy… I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be updated because I have band practice all this week and school (for me) starts next week, so I'm gonna be REALLY busy… ouch! Miss Poprocks'n'Coke out!**


	7. The Ride Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**The Ride Home**

Autumn's fresh winds and crispy warmth had come quickly, leaving summer's sun in the past. In that amount of time, the following things had occurred: Ino and Hinata (And the others.) had finally met Gaara's infamous girlfriend. Her name was Kazumi, which meant harmony and beauty, and indeed, she was **gorgeous**! She had long, brown, soft, curly curls, two big brown eyes, was a size zero, had perfect teeth, had clear skin, was slightly tanned, could actually touch Gaara's head (Unlike Hinata.), was sweet, sexy, sassy, perfect… and was cheating on the poor red head. Ino caught her lips pressed on a tall brunette boy- Kiba, but Kiba was dating the head of the cheerleading squad, and the first chair for clarinets in the high school band- Sakura, AND Sakura was hitting on Gaara, who was dating Kazumi, who's lips were stuck to Kiba's, who was dating Sakura, who was… point is, there was some lying going on that Ino and Hinata knew about.

"Hey, Gaara, we've been to everyone's house except yours, man. What? Do you have like this super special secret? Besides, you're the only one with a car that you can drive cause now no one can pick you up, right? Can't you take us?" asked a content Naruto. Sweat was dripping down his fore head as he unzipped his orange sweater. His shiny blonde hair was still smothered in sweat, clomped underneath his beanie. Gaara walked with the cheery Naruto and the sweet-hearted Hinata to the parking lot, "Listen cross-dressing boy…"

"Ssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! I thought I told you not to call me that in public… Boo-Boo Bear…" Naruto whispered in a sweet, girly tone, fluttering his eyebrows as each syllable was enunciated by the sound his lips- mimicking an oddly familiar girl, Kazumi. Gaara's normally impassive face had altered into such a menaced scowl; Hinata just had to step in. "Guys," she began confidently, but as Gaara turned his scowl towards her direction, her boldness withered away, "U-Umm…"

"Yes?" asked an impatient tone, rough and cold- Gaara's. "If you want to say something that's important go ahead, but, otherwise, I suggest you keep your mouth shut because I don't want to waste my time…" Hinata could already tell Gaara doesn't exactly _like_ her.

A screech pierced through the air and the trio began to stride over to that direction, for only the sound of a high pitch could match two of the following things: Ino's parents, or Ino and Shikamaru getting into another dispute on feminism, woman's rights, the man's role and responsibility in the household, or just another scream match.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOMAN? DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?"

"DAMN, I HEARD YOU! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THE SHIT I'M HEARING!!"

"SHIT? I SAID ALL WOMEN ARE TROBLESOME'! LAST TIME I CHECKED, THAT WAS FREEDOM OF SPEECH!"

"Freedom? FREEDOM? WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO HAVE FREEDOM? **YOU HAVE NO DAMN FREEDOM!"**

Hinata's and Gaara's head turned towards the sudden uproar which astonishingly turned out to be right next to Gaara's rusty old truck. "Oh no…" he muttered under his breathe.

"Gaara," Ino said, "Naruto told us that you were finally going to show us your house. So…"

"So?" he stated unenthusiastically as he raised his hand up towards his fiery red hair and ruffled it.

"_So_," Hinata continued for Ino who seemed to be in her own little world at the moment, for she had just noticed that Shikamaru was no longer by her side, so she might've been waiting for him… so she could start another screaming match, "Me, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, and Tenten want to ride with you to your house. Is that a problem Boo-Boo Bear?" Hinata managed to say. Naruto and Gaara each seemed to be having a wide-eyed trance, but Naruto began to laugh and_ try_ to high-five Hinata.

Gaara took the opportunity of speaking when Hinata gave his blonde friend a funny look, "Where would you sit?"

"I can answer that question," an eager Tenten began, "the guys and Ino will sit in the back, while Hinata and I are going to sit in the front!"

"Wait, whoever said that I was gonna sit in the back with the guys?" Ino asked with a disgusted look on her face. Tenten glared.

"Alright," Gaara began," something tells me that there's nothing I could do to stop you…" he then gave a confused look to no one and glanced at Naruto" … I lied, there is _one_ thing I could do to stop you, but I don't want to go back to juvi."

Every one stopped all their noise and stared at Gaara, leaving the poor red head in uncomfortable silence, that is, until Hinata slightly coughed. "So," she looked Gaara straight in the eyes, "shouldn't we be leaving now?"

"Yes, we should."

The ride home was filled with unwanted questions and comments referring to his vehicle. Naruto sat in the back of the truck; his questions and comments were peculiar: Are we there yet? Why does it smell like fish and dogs? Are we there yet? Is this thing a chick magnet because Ino said that _any_ farmer would carry his poultry here!! Are we there yet? When was the last time Kazumi got a glimpse of this? Are we there yet? I GOT TO USE THE BATHROOM! **ARE WE THERE YET?**

Naruto's comments were incredibly dimwitted compared to Shikamaru's brilliance: Troublesome… I feel like this crap is gonna break down any second… Troublesome…Maybe we can take it back where you got it and get the whole two dollars you paid for it! Troublesome…Any man's dream car…. Troublesome…

He made many more comments, but this is the only one that's not _too _twisted- to Shikamaru. Ino was complaining the entire way, Tenten was arguing with Ino, Lee was defending Ino. Lee did not do a good job.

Hinata and Gaara were the only two who remained silent throughout the majority of the time; they didn't want to include themselves into such nonsensical behavior. Instead, the two caught glances of one another, and for the first time, Gaara noticed Hinata's appearance. Her short raven hair was a contradiction against the ripped leather seats, reaching barely past her shoulders; it framed her heart shaped face, each single strand of hair perfect against her snowy unblemished skin. However, atop of her head was a lavender hat, obviously knitted and laced with a silk, strangely, it also greatly contrasted against something: her apparel. This hat was unprofessionally stitched, while her clothing was flawless. It looked like something a character in a movie would wear- something so normal, yet so excellent. From head to toe, she was wearing a pair of black boots and some fishnet stockings, not too dark or broad strands were on them, so it did not draw unnecessary attention to her legs. Her stature was small and petite and her clothing gave the illusion that she was much more delicate than in actuality. As usual, she was wearing a dress that reached a bit above her knees, a simple, slimming strapless dark purple dress which seemed to accent her curves. The trimming was a deep violet, it illuminate her skin and brought life to her dress. Still, although the dress was strapless, she was still wearing a horrific sweater that ended the life of her cute dress. Abruptly, her head snapped toward the opposite direction, her glossy pink lips in the shape of an "O" and her eyes wide, her pale eyes effervescent for the mere second as they slowly pulled to a stop.

Then he noticed something odd, her cheeks had a rosy blush on them. Had she noticed he was staring? "Whatever," he muttered under his breath. His home was only steps away as the shadows crept onto the driveway, they would finally be entering his home… all of them…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Lol. What can I say? I've been busy with school, and my power went down for two weeks due to a hurricane, and I got lazy… yeah. Lol. HERE'S THE CHAPTER!! I forgot who this chapter was gonna focus on so I' m just gonna pick one randomly for the next one. REVIEW!! I may still be busy during the next… idk, BUT I WILL UPDATE CAUSE I KNOW WHAT THE NEXT CHAP'S ABOUT! And I hope I didn't/don't disappoint anyone. REVIEW!! Please? I STILL LOVE YOU! MissPoprocks'n'Coke out! (Hopefully not for long…)**


End file.
